


（知乎体）相爱的男朋友去世是什么感觉？

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 2





	（知乎体）相爱的男朋友去世是什么感觉？

匿名用户

虽然早在大约10年前我们变形金刚的存在对于地球人来说已经算不上什么秘密，但我还是匿名吧。我不太了解地球人的文化，文采欠佳，可能难以准确地描述出我内心的感受，希望大家见谅。

我账号是几天前刚注册的，第一次用人类的社交平台，无意中看到这个话题就随手点进来了，或许这就是缘分罢，既然如此那我在这里给大家讲讲我男朋友。

不过严格来讲他其实不算我男朋友，我们已经是合法的火种伴侣。（希望我的回答没有跑题？）我知道在这个星球上某个东方国家曾经有位词人为纪念自己过世多年的妻子曾在自己的某首词的开头写道：“十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。”如今我的火伴已经离开我12年多，再过大约半年是他的忌日，他就离开我13年了，所以我准备等他的忌日过去见他最后一面，同时还要带他回家，回塞伯坦——尽管他对地球的万事万物都兴趣盎然，但他已经跟一堆霸天虎尸体在冰冷黑暗的海底躺了13年，这样对他来说不公平，所以是时候让我亲自接他回家了。

为了方便起见，后面就称呼我的火伴为J罢。

因为我们在汽车人阵营中身居高位且我们虽然同为擎天柱领袖的副官，但因为各自分内的事务不同，所以自从我们在一起后，我们很少能有共处时间，最奢侈的也不过就是J赶往战场前我们匆匆互相拥抱一下、给对方一个浅尝辄止的吻，当然我还需要提醒他多加小心。J的毛病就是喜欢逞强、和跟自己完全是两个重量级别的敌人硬碰硬，所以几乎每次会战他都是竖着上战场然后横着被担架抬进医务室，病危通知书都下过N次，而且即使我知道他总能死里逃生，但每次在病危通知书上签字的时候我的手都在抖。

其实还是我的决定间接导致J的死亡，他主动请缨与表示愿意与擎天柱他们同去地球，他还说他比我们要更加了解地球，带上他有利于行动，我对此不置可否，并且建议领袖如果他要跟他们去地球的话，我就留在方舟2号上暂时领导剩余的部队。早知道如此，我就应该极力反对想尽办法把J留在方舟2号或者替他去，哪怕我跟一起去地球也好。

我从我的同伴那里得知J是为了掩护其他同伴而正面和威震天硬碰硬，最后被威震天抓住并撕成两半。我就知道他果然是江山易改本性难移，甚至到以卵击石的地步，如果当时我在的话我肯定会拉住他。擎天柱领袖最开始是不打算给我看当时战场的录像，但他还是把录像交给我。“你是他的火伴，你有权利知道他死亡的真相。”说完擎天柱沉重地叹了口气，安抚地将他的手搭在我地肩膀上。“我们……没能来得及救他，我们失去了一位优秀的战友。请节哀。”

其实哪怕擎天柱不把那段录像给我看，我也已经知道J的死因，他死的时候我能够感受到他的挣扎、对未竟事业的不甘，还有……对这个世界或者说对我的不舍。为了不牵连到我，他便干脆利落地单方切断我们之间的火种联系——顺便给人类网友们科普一下，火种伴侣之间的联系可以双方切断也可以单方切断，前者需要双方平均承受火种联系断开的痛苦，后者需要主动切断联系的那一方更多地承受火种联系断开的痛苦。

我很难想象当时J承受着怎样的痛苦，他被威震天拦腰撕断，再加上火种联系断开的锥心剧痛……我们都明白如果不切断火种联系，可能我也要跟J一起回归火种源了。当时我留守方舟号替擎天柱指挥剩下的部队、任务繁重，所以并没有额外时间留给我哀悼死去的火伴。

来到地球后，我按照擎天柱发给我的坐标找到了安葬J的那片海。那片海蔚蓝深邃、微波起伏，也就是在这时我突然想起，J在刚到达地球时与我通话，他说他看到了地球的海，与塞伯坦死气沉沉的锈海不同，地球的海生机勃勃、浩瀚无边，凝视着海面好像灵魂都能被它吸引、心甘情愿地沉沦其中，就像他看着我的光镜时的感觉。似乎喜欢玩浪漫的一方总是J，不过要知道我浪漫起来丝毫不逊于他，不然我怎么能把他抱到手呢，当时我对J说：“我的光镜就是普神送给你的一片海，让你为我沉沦，而我永远都是你的灵魂归处。”然后我无声地对他比了个口型：在地球好好等我。

明天我们的人类朋友就要帮我们打捞J还有其他牺牲的战友的遗体，我很快就能再次见到J并带他回家。最后在这里我想对J说：“对不起。”还有，“我爱你。”

编辑于2020年X月X日·著作权归作者所有

▲赞同3K|▼


End file.
